


Rain

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Aoi both loved and hated rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 3 am, I should be sleeping. It started raining and this happened instead. Sorry if it sucks :')

Aoi both loved and hated rain. He enjoyed softly strumming at one of his many acoustic guitars, making music with the rain. Alternatively, he also enjoyed having a hot cup of strong bitter coffee and reading or watching tv while listening to the pitter patter of the raindrops.

 

But rain also reminded him of the bad times. Of all the tears he shed when he thought that the man he loved held nothing but contempt for him. Of all those times he cried because he was certain that the man he loved grew distant because he hated him, because he wanted him to leave the band (and his life) just like Aoi was thinking of doing.

 

At this moment, though, he is peaceful. It's 2 am but sleep eludes him, and he can hear the rain. Uruha is of course asleep next to him, completely unaware of the fact that the sky is weeping. He looks so calm, so beautiful, so _perfect_.

 

Aoi curls up closer to him and he almost tears up in joy as Uruha automatically and subconsciously responds to his presence, pulling him closer, holding him as if he will never let him go.

 

Uruha is so warm and soft, his arm around Aoi comforting and reassuring. His lips taste like heaven as Aoi steals a brief kiss from him, thinking of how those full lips were all over him earlier, making him feel alive.

 

The sound of the rain lulls him to sleep in Uruha's embrace. No more tears. Not anymore.


End file.
